The Lie
by NotSoPro
Summary: Mikasa and Eren break up and dont see each other for three year. Read the whole thing before getting mad at me please I think you'll find the ending acceptable. (Triger warning suicide attempt)


"Hey Mika. How are you?" Eren asked Mikasa when she walked in the front door.

"Fine." She told him even though she wasn't. She walked over to where he was in the living room and he kissed her.

"You sure everything's okay baby?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Um...well...I guess I more need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"My um...I..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That...that I..." She didn't really know what she was trying to say. She had something to tell him but she didn't want to. She needed a lie that would make he not want to talk to her. "I...cheated." That should work.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"What? You didn't mean to what? Did you accidentally fuck a guy?"

"No I didn't..."

"Okay can you just shut the fuck up?"

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck off." He left the living room slamming the bedroom door behind him.

"I'm sorry." She said crying.

It was exact three years later and Mikasa was sitting on the couch in her apartment. She grabbed her phone and called Eren. It rang a few times then went to voicemail. "Hey Eren...I'm sure I'm the last person you want to hear from but I was just wondering if you were doing well. Okay well um...bye." She hung up.

Eren had just finished the dishes and went to the couch where he had left his phone. He saw that he had a voicemail, he listened to it. "Hey Eren...I'm sure I'm the last person you want to hear from..."

"Hey Eren can you come take Jacob." His wife said as she walked in the front door.

"Sure." He sat his phone down and went and took the five month old boy she was holding.

"Were you on the phone with someone?" She asked.

"No it was just a voicemail."

"From who?"

"You don't know her."

"Her?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Mikasa."

"Your ex?"

"Oh I guess you do know her."

"Why'd she call?"

"Don't know I didn't finish it yet."

"So do you two still talk?"

"No we've no talked in three years since we broke up."

"Why did you two brake up?"

"I'm gonna put Jacob to bed." He went to the nursery and laid Jacob in his crib.

"Why won't you ever tell me why you broke up?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Okay." Eren was sitting on his bed and he finished listening to his voicemail. "Hey Eren...I'm sure I'm the last person you want to hear from but I was just wondering if you were doing well. Okay well um...bye."

"Ready for bed?" His wife asked as she came in.

"Yeah."

Eren woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello." He answered.

"Do you just not answer your phone anymore?" Armin asked.

"What?"

"I've called you all night."

"Why?"

"Well first off I'm in town."

"Why? I thought Annie was pregnant."

"She is. She's still at home."

"But why are you here?"

"Oh right. Mikasas in the hospital."

"Why is she in the hospital?"

"You would know if you would pick up your phone!"

"Well I picked it up this time so why is she in the hospital?"

"A suicide attempt."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's doing better."

"Okay. Is that all you needed?"

"That's kinda cold."

"What is?"

"I mean I know she's your ex but the poor thing is clearly going though something are you really not gonna come see her? Or even ask to talk to her?"

"I don't want to see or talk to her."

"Well I don't know if you'll even care but she told me not to even bother calling you. She said you wouldn't come."

"You should have too."

"Well I'm sorry I thought you'd still care about someone you've known for so long. I guess I was wrong."

"You're acting like I'm sitting here saying I want her to die. I want her to be okay."

"Then I'll keep you updated. Bye." Armin hung up before Eren could say anything else.

"Everything okay?" His wife asked walking in to the bedroom.

"Armins pretty pissed at me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go see Mikasa in the hospital."

"Why is she in the hospital?"

"A suicide attempt."

"Okay you have to tell me why you broke up. Because it has to be pretty bad if you won't see her after something like that."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"I won't judge."

"She cheated."

"With your dad? Because that's really the only way I can see you not wanting to see her."

"I loved her and she cheated on me. I mean we never even slept together so for her to sleep with someone else."

"I mean...I guess."

"It doesn't matter what you think. I'm not going to go see her."

"Okay fine."

Later that night Eren was on the phone with Armin again.

"How's it going?"

"Fine. She's able to go home in the morning."

"That's good."

"But I can't just leave her on her own and I need to get home to Annie. So could she stay with you?"

"With me?"

"It doesn't really matter what you say because Zoey already said she could. So I'll be there with her around eight. Bye."

"Did you tell Armin Mikasa could stay here?" Eren asked Zoey.

"Yeah. She needs a place to stay."

"I told you what happened."

"It's only for a few days. We'll put her in the guest room and you don't have to talk to her."

The next morning at eight Armin was there dropping off Mikasa.

"Thanks for letting her stay here." Armin told them.

"It's no problem really." Zoey told him.

"Call me if you need anything." Armin told Mikasa then left.

"Eren can you show her the guest room she'll be staying in. I need to get Jacob." She left the living room and went to the nursery.

"Who's Jacob?" Mikasa asked.

"My son."

"I didn't know you were married."

"Well I am."

"I can go home if I need to."

"No your room is down the hall across from the nursery."

"Okay." She walked off down the hall and found the room. She shut and locked the door behind her.

"I'm gonna start dinner." Eren said.

"Okay. Has Mikasa come out at all today?"

"Nope."

"Should we check on her?"

"You can."

"This was years ago. Why are you so upset about it still?"

"I'm not talking about this right now."

"Okay I'm gonna bring Jacob in here. Will you keep an eye on him?"

"Sure."

Mikasas came out of her room and into the livingroom. She stopped and looked at Jacob in his little swing.

"You're being a little creepy." Eren said walking into the room.

"I wasn't meaning to be."

"Dinners almost done if you want any."

"Um I actually think I'm just gonna go home."

"You sure? I don't want Armin to yell at me."

"No it's fine. Um can I just tell you something real quick?"

"I guess."

"I just wanted to tell you that I lied to you."

"When?"

"The day we broke up."

"What did you lie about?"

"Cheating. I never cheated on you."

"Why would you lie about that?"

"My parents were in a car crash and died. And I didn't want to weigh you down with the depression that followed and my night terrors came back. And I mean you've done really well. You're married with a kid."

"Your parents die and you lied so that we would break up?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I already told you."

"Yeah but your answer was bullshit!"

"It's true though."

"I'm not saying you're lying. It's just your thought process is stupid."

"Is everything okay?" Zoey asked walking in the room.

"Yeah I'm just going to go home." Mikasa told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"You're not leaving." Eren told her. "Go back to your room dinner will be done soon."

"Okay." She went back to her room.

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"I cussed in front of Jacob. Sorry I forgot he was in here."

"That's okay he'll never remember. So what were you talking about?"

"Turns out she never cheated. Her parents died."

"How does that make sense?"

"I don't know."

"Do you need help with dinner?"

"No I'm fine."

"Okay. Let me know if you do."

A few hours later while Zoey was getting ready for bed Eren went into Mikasas room.

"Need anything?" He asked her.

"No I'm okay."

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure."

"I know you said but why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to have to Deal with me."

"But I would have."

"I know that's why I didn't tell you."

"But I don't think you understand how shitty I feel. I mean that last thing you heard from me was to fuck off."

"And I did."

"But I could have been there for you."

"I know."

"You wouldn't have bothered me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm gonna go to bed. Come get me if you need anything."

"Okay." Eren went to his bedroom where Zoey was already in bed.

"Is she doing okay?" She asked.

"Yeah she's doing fine."

"Okay so how are you?"

"Me? I'm fine."

"Really? So you're not upset that the girl you loved lied to you?"

"No. I just hate she thought she had to."

"Okay. Ready for bed?"

"Yeah."

"Did he wake you?" Eren asked walking in to Jacobs nursery.

"No I was already awake." Mikasa told him. "I just heard him crying and thought I'd check on him."

"Not sleeping well?"

"No not really."

"Anything I can do?"

"Probably not."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just water but I can get it."

"No I'll get it for you. I'm supposed to be taking care of you anyway." They walked into the kitchen and Eren grabbed a cup and started making her water.

"Why are you helping me now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't talk to me a few days ago."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have but I still thought you cheated. But I should have helped you anyway."

"I get you were mad."

"It doesn't matter. And if you don't mind me asking why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Oh um..."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that."

"No it's okay."

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"I don't but only because I don't want anyone to feel responsible for it."

"That's fine. Here." He handed her the glass of water.

"I just missed you." She told him then took a sip.

"Oh. You called me that day. If I would have answered you wouldn't have done that would you?"

"I knew you wouldn't pick up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't want you having to deal with my mental health."

"Well I don't mind it and I never have."

"Well your married now so you don't have to."

"What have you done the last three years? You know what I've done so."

"Nothing."

"Nothing? No boyfriend? No college? No anything?"

"No."

"What did you do then?"

"Nothing."

"No that just makes me feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because you were alone for three years because I couldn't get over myself and call you."

"It's okay."

"Why don't you go back to bed."

"Okay."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

"Everything okay?" Zoey asked when Eren walked back into the room.

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Did Jacob wake up?"

"Yeah but he's back asleep now."

"How's Mikasa?"

"She's having trouble sleeping."

"Is Jacob keeping her up?"

"She didn't say he was. Just that she couldn't sleep."

"I'll ask her in the morning."

"Do you want some breakfast?" Zoey asked Mikasa.

"No. Thank you though."

"I can make you something else if you don't like this."

"No I'm just not hungry."

"Okay. Eren said you're having trouble sleeping."

"Yeah it's fine."

"Is Jacob keeping you up?"

"No he hasn't bothered me."

"Is it the bed?"

"No it's nothing like that. Just can't sleep."

"Okay well I'm going to run to the store so if you need anything I can pick it up for you. And Eren will be here watching Jacob so if you need anything he's here."

"Okay." Zoey left and Eren put Jacob in his swing.

"Did you end up sleeping at all last night?"

"A little."

"Is there something keeping you awake?"

"No."

"You sure? Seems like something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me. I just don't want to wake anyone up."

"Do you mean your night terrors?"

"Yeah."

"I figure that out. Do you something to eat?"

"No."

"Okay let me know if you change your mind."

"I will. How old is Jacob?"

"Five months."

"He's cute."

"He is."

"How long do you want me to stay here?"

"Till I don't think you'll try to kill yourself again."

"Okay."

"Why are you wanting to go home?"

"No. I just don't want to bother you."

"You don't bother me."

"If I stat to you can tell me."

"I will."

"Where did you meet Zoey?"

"You're full of questions today huh?"

"Sorry."

"No it's fine. And sorry to disappoint but it wasn't anything special."

"I'll stop asking questions now."

"You don't have to." Jacob started crying. "I'll be right back." Eren got up from the couch and walked over to Jacobs swing. He picked Jacob up. "My dad called last night to check on you."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I just told him you were fine."

"Okay."

"But you can call him if you want to."

"Maybe later." Eren sat back down with Jacob in his lap. "You're sure I'm not bothering you?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay because I will be fine on my own."

"I'm not so sure about that but okay."

"You were gone awhile." Eren said when Zoey got home.

"Oh yeah sorry. Traffic."

"Need help putting that away?"

"No I'm good. Thanks though."

"Okay."

"Um when do you think Mikasa will be going home?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I mean I don't want her hurting herself so if she need to stay she can."

"Yeah she seems like she's doing better so she should be able to go home soon. A few days maybe."

"Okay."

"Oh and I figured out way she's not sleeping."

"Really?"

"Yeah she has night terrors and she doesn't want to wake anyone up."

"So she's not been sleeping on purpose?"

"Guess so."

"How do you keep her from having them?"

"You can't really. I mean there are ways but I've never been able to make it work. She used to have them a lot and all I could ever do was make sure she didn't hurt herself."

"How could she hurt herself?"

"She'd throw herself out of the bed a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Only reason we ever shared a bed and why I moved my bedside table."

"What?"

"She almost hit her head one night and the next day it was annoyingly far away from the bed."

"So how are you going to deal with it this time?"

"I don't know. She never had any when she'd fall asleep on the couch but that could have been because it was day."

"You can try it."

"I know it's uncomfortable but I can't think of anything else." Eren told Mikasa. It was that night and he was setting up the couch for her to sleep.

"But I don't want to wake anyone up." She told him.

"Well hopefully you won't. But if you do it's not a big deal."

"I'm sure you don't want to wake up to screaming."

"I wake up to screaming every night."

"But that's your kid."

"There's really no difference."

"Okay."

"And I'll come in here as soon as I hear you."

"You can ignore me."

"I'm not going to ignore you. Go to bed I'll be up for a bit longer so if you need anything come get me."

"Okay." She laid down on the couch and Eren left the room.

"Sleep well?" Eren asked Mikasas the next morning.

"Yeah. Did I give you any trouble?"

"Nope. You slept all night."

"Okay."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever's fine."

"Eggs?"

"Sure."

"Is the couch to uncomfortable?"

"No it's fine."

"Okay. If not we can put you back in your bed and move everything from around it."

"I'm fine on the couch."

"Okay. Do you want to get out of the house for awhile?"

"Where would we go?"

"I was going to take Jacob to the park. Zoey was going to but she needs to go see a friend or something."

"Sure I'll go."

"Can you hold him for a minute?" Eren asked. They were standing outside the car at the park.

"Sure." Eren took Jacob out of his car seat and handed him to her.

"What can a baby even do in a park?" He asked her.

"Do you not come with Zoey?"

"Not really."

"Well we can go on a walk or push him in the swing. I'm not really sure I don't have kids."

"You should."

"I want some but I don't know if I'll ever actually have any."

"Why not?"

"I'm not married and I'm probably not going to get married."

"I thought you wanted to."

"That was before. When I was with you. I don't know any more."

"Right. Let's just sit in the sun for a bit."

"Do you have sunscreen for him?"

"It's winter."

"Doesn't matter the suns still out."

"I'm sure there's some in the bag." They walked over to a patch of grass that was slightly shaded. Eren laid out a blanket and they sat down. Mikasas took the sunscreen from the bag and started putting it on Jacob. "Dose he really need sunscreen? I mean it's cold."

"His skin is sensitive. I've just heard it's best."

"From who?"

"My mom. When we use to watch some of her friends kids."

"Yeah I remember that."

"So is everything okay with Zoey?"

"I don't know. I texted her a bit ago but she never got back to me."

"I hope her friends okay."

"Yeah I'm sure it's fine. You know I didn't just ask you to come so you could watch him right?"

"I know but I don't mind. He's really cute."

"Is he? Haven't noticed."

"Yes you have look at him." She held Jacob up in front of him. "I mean he's wearing a bear jacket."

"Yeah I guess that's pretty cute." He said taking him from her. "You seem like you feel better."

"I do. Sleeping probably helped."

"Probably. Do you honestly think you'll be okay on your own?"

"I do."

"Okay then I think you can go home as soon as you want."

"Do you want me to go tonight?"

"How about in the morning?"

"Okay."

"And you can call me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

"Is it weird I don't want you to leave? I wish Armin was here and it was just like when we were in high school."

"Yeah I've missed Armin. And you of course but I didn't actually think I'd see you again."

"Well I'm glad you did and I'm glad you told me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I didn't want to be mad at you for something you didn't do."

"I'm still sorry I lied to you. I called you two years ago to tell you but you never answered."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Are you going to visit Armin when Annie has the baby?"

"I hope so. You?"

"If I have the money."

"If not I'll buy you a ticket. I know you want to see them."

"I'll pay you back."

"You don't need to do that."

"You sure?"

"Positive. But now that Armin has a kid and I have one you need one otherwise all the plans we made are wasted."

"I remember those plans were for when we had kids."

"We can change them a little because you're going to be there."

"Fine I'll figure it out."

"You best."

"Speaking of kids do you want more?"

"I don't know. I never really wanted him. It worked out but I'm not sure about more no."

"If you didn't want him why'd you have him?"

"Zoey want him really badly. And again it worked out."

"Right."

"Do you want to go get lunch?"

"Yeah sure."

"You okay?" Eren asked walking into the living room where Mikasa was sitting on the couch. It was around midnight.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just had a nightmare."

"I'm sorry. Hey Zoeys not back yet do you want to just come sleep in there with me?"

"Will that upset her?"

"No she'll understand that you had a nightmare."

"Okay."

"Why she in here?" Zoey asking. It was 6am and They were still in bed.

"I think the more important question is why were you gone all night?" He asked her.

"No why is she in here?"

"She just had a nightmare its fine." He told her getting up. "Now where were you?"

"I went to see a friend I told you that."

"Yeah and that answer would be fine if you hadn't been gone all night and not answered any of my calls or texts."

"I went to visit Ian."

"And you stayed the night without asking me?"

"Way should I ask you?"

"Why should you ask me before spending the night at your exs?"

"It's fine. You spent the night with your ex."

"Who just tried to kill herself I don't feel like you can compare this. And you're the one who said it was okay for her to stay here."

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you okay."

"Why did you spend the night?"

"I didn't mean to I fell asleep around one."

"You so understand that you're just making things sound worse right?"

"I'm getting that yeah. But..."

"But?"

"I'm sorry it won't happen again. Or I'll at least call you."

"But it's not like you were just there all night you were there all day to."

"Yes and that looks really bad doesn't it?"

"It really does."

"I don't know how to make it look better."

"I just want to know what really happened."

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't really feel me with much confidence for what your about to say."

"It was supposed to happen again. I ended it a month ago but he called me yesterday and told me he has just broken up with his girlfriend and I told him it wouldn't happen but it accidentally happened. But doesn't it work out? I mean don't you want to get back together with Mikasa anyway?"

"But I wasn't going to because we're married."

"But you love her right?"

"It sounds like it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters."

"But you want to go be with him instead."

"Yes. I mean I'm not dumb do you really think I believe she had a nightmare and that's way she's in here?"

"Yes because that's what happened because I would never cheat on you or anyone for that matter."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I'm going to take Mikasa home. Let me know if I should just pack my stuff up as well."

"Is everything okay?" Mikasa asked Eren. They were in his car on the way to her apartment.

"Um not really. Zoey and I are getting a divorce."

"Really? Why?"

"Funny enough she cheated on My with her ex and wants to get back together with him."

"It wasn't because of my was it?"

"Since she said it happened the first time a few months ago. No."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault so don't apologize."

"You can stay with me if you want."

"I might have to take you up on that."

"Is she taking the house?"

"The house, Jacob, all I really get is my stuff and this car. Anything that was ours is hers. Which I'm okay with I want them to do well but I'd like to see Jacob. I know I said I didn't want him at first but I love him."

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to complain."

"It's okay. And my apartment isn't the best but there's an extra room if you want it. You can be there was long as you want."

"Thank you. But only if that's really okay."

"Of course. You let me stay with you."

"You stayed for a few days who knows how long I'll be there."

"I don't mind. I've missed you."

"You're sure?"

"Only if we can order pizza and have movie night like we used to."

"Only if it's exactly like it used to be. I want to order way more pizza then the two of us could possibly eat, cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie with you laying on my chest, and about an hour in you fall asleep and I carry you to bed."

"I didn't do that ever time."

"You're right. Sometimes you made it to an hour and a half."

"Well I would like that."

"Good because the only thing you being here has done is make me realize how much I love you and that I've never loved Zoey like that. Which I know is awful and I should have never married her but I did love her just not in the same way."

"I don't think that's awful. In your mind I had cheated and we would have never gotten married."

"But I should have known you were lying because you would have never done that. And I knew you wouldn't but...I just should have known. Than you wouldn't have been alone for so long."

"It's okay."

"I guess it worked out in the most roundabout way possible."

"Yeah. I'm happy you're going to be living with me."

"I'm happy to baby."

"Is baby starting back already?"

"Yeah. I love you and I'm going to make up for all the times I didn't call you baby and all the nights I didn't tell you I love you before bed. I'm just going to make it all up to you."


End file.
